Protection
by what-is-a-social-life
Summary: Farkle and Maya talk. Well, text and talk. [Sequel to "Take On The World" and prequel to "Oh, We Have Come To Abigail"]
1. Yearbook

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: So somehow this went from Farkle and Maya friendship to Farkle shipping Lucaya… Don't know how that happened.**

 _Maya._

 _Maya._

 _Maya, answer your damn phone!_

 ** _You can't answer your phone if it's a text._**

 _Maya Penelope Hart._

 ** _What's got your turtleneck- sorry, beanie- in a twist?_**

 _Very funny._

 ** _I try._**

 _Something happened to you in class today._

 ** _Other than Ranger Rick humiliating me in front of everyone?_**

 _You know that wasn't on purpose. I also know that you figured something out._

 _About Riley and Lucas._

 ** _How'd you know?_**

 _You're a surprisingly easy person to read._

 ** _If I tell you, you can't tell Riley. Or Sundance._**

 _That big?_

 ** _Riley only thinks about him as a brother._**

 _What do you mean?_

 ** _I mean that she doesn't have the feelings for him that she thinks she does._**

 _Holy shit._

 ** _So the new Farkle curses, huh?_**

 _You've influenced me too much._

 ** _:)_**

 _And don't try to distract me from this. This is huge._

 ** _I know. She's basically been crushing on him since she met him._**

 _You know, this means you might get your chance._

 ** _My chance to what?_**

 _Go out with Lucas!_

 ** _Like on a date?!_**

 _Yeah!_

 ** _I don't want to go out on a date with him!_**

 _Whatever you say._

 ** _I don't!_**

 _Uh-huh. Totally._

* * *

Maya picked up her phone and dialed Farkle's number.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go out with him. I don't know what crazy voodoo has been swirling around in your head, but I do not want to. Got that?"

"Yes. But that doesn't change my stance."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You, Mr. Yearbook-Editor-You, you edited that page, didn't you? Where it said that Hopalong and I are the cutest couple?"

"Maybe…"

"FARKLE!"

"Thank you; I am Farkle! Goodbye!"

His side of the line went dead and Maya groaned.

* * *

 ** _I don't like him._**

 ** _I don't._**

 ** _Farkle._**

 ** _I don't!_**

 ** _This conversation is not over, Minkus._**


	2. Semi-Formal

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: I felt like this story had more potential than just a one-shot. More like a string of one-shots, set during and in between the episodes. This chapter deals with "Semi-Formal."**

* * *

 ** _Farkle, I need your help._**

 _Oh god what did you do?!_

 ** _Nothing you can prove._**

 _You better be messing with me._

 ** _Of course I'm messing with you. Geez._**

 _Thank GOD._

 _What's up?_

 ** _Riley was asked to the dance._**

 _Lucas didn't tell me he was going to ask her._

 ** _He didn't._**

 _Then who's the idiot that doesn't realize she and Lucas have an unofficial thing?!_

 ** _Charlie Gardner. He's in our Spanish class?_**

 _I remember. And Lucas takes French, which would explain why he doesn't know about that whole thing._

 ** _That's what I thought._**

 ** _At first. Apparently he's been tracking the whole thing._**

 ** _And he's seen her notebook._**

 _Both sides?_

 ** _Yes._**

 _And he still asked her?!_

 ** _Uh-huh._**

 _What did she say?_

 ** _She said that her mom was doing something and Riley therefore has to babysit Auggie._**

 ** _Which Lucas heard._**

 ** _And said that he'd assumed he and Riley were going together._**

 _The dance is tomorrow night. What is she going to do to get out of this one?_

 ** _I don't know._**

 _Maybe you should tell her._

 ** _I can't!_**

 _Why not?!_

 ** _It will destroy her. We're the Riley Committee. It's our job to keep this kind of stuff from her._**

 _We're going to high school soon. I think, maybe, it's time that all of us grow up._

 ** _She's not you, Farkle._**

 _I know._

 _Look, I don't know what you should do. But I'm not sure her figuring it out on her own will stop her from getting her heart broken._

 ** _You already made me tell her about Pluto. Don't make me tell her this, too._**

 _I'm not making you do anything. But once she figures it out, and she knows that you've known this whole time… I don't know how she'll react._

 _But it'll take a while for her to understand why you didn't tell her._

 ** _I think I'm okay with that._**

* * *

"So, you don't like Lucas, huh?" Farkle says quietly when he arrives next to her at the refreshments table.

"I don't wanna talk about this, Farkle."

"I take it you didn't tell Riley."

"I told you, she'll be destroyed. But I think Eric or her dad or that Jack guy said something to her; she's been pretty quiet since Sheppard started playing and keeps giving both of them these looks." She grabs a cookie and her punch and tells him over her shoulder, "I'll tell you when I know more."

* * *

 _We're really not going to talk about this? You two danced almost the. whole. night._

 ** _Farkle._**

 _Fine. I'll let it go._

 ** _Thank you._**

 _For the week._

 ** _FARKLE!_**


	3. Creativity

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

"You think they should be together, too?" Farkle whispered to Zay as they stood next to each other in the lunch line.

"Who? Lucas and Maya?"

"Yeah."

" _Yes!_ Did you see them in class today?"

"I know! I've been trying to get Maya to admit it; you wanna work on Lucas?"

"It would be my pleasure.

* * *

 _So what did you think about Lucas calling you a "blonde beauty?"_

 ** _Really? We're going to discuss that?_**

 _Yes, yes we are._

 ** _No, no we're not._**

 _Maya._

 ** _Farkle._**

 _You guys had a moment in class, too._

 ** _Did Riley notice?_**

 _I couldn't see her face from the angle she was sitting at._

 ** _I sense a 'but.'_**

 _She did stiffen, though._

 ** _Why do you want me and Sundance to be together so badly? Aren't you in love with me?_**

 _Like I told Riley during the whole Missy fiasco last year, I just want you to be happy._

 ** _Even if it's not with you?_**

 _Especially then._

 _I mean, if you wanna pass on all this._

 ** _Whatever you say, Minkus._**

 ** _But what about what happens with Riley? She's going to be so mad at me._**

 _You and Riley are like sisters. Your friendship would not end over a boy._

 ** _How can you be sure?_**

 _I just am._

 _Maya?_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for helping tonight. It really meant a lot to me._**

 _I know._

 _And not just because you told me before and after we did it._

 ** _Ha-ha._**

 _:)_

 ** _I mean, I know that it's important to you, too, but I've never really believed in anything as much as I have art._**

 ** _But you knew that._**

 _I did._

 ** _When did you learn to tap dance?_**

 _When did you learn to sing like that?_

 ** _Touché._**

 ** _And that was just pretty average, anyways._**

 _Okay. Whatever you say._

 ** _*rolls eyes*_**

 ** _But you were great._**

 _Thanks._

 _So we're not going to talk about Lucas and how you totally left in the middle of our last conversation?_

 _Maya?_


	4. I Am Farkle

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Trying a bit of a different format. I don't know if Maya and Farkle both have iPhones, but I went ahead and wrote it based off of my iMessage format.**

* * *

 **Tuesday** 5:32 PM

 ** _I mean it, Farkle. What I said at Riley's today._**

 _I know you do._

 ** _My cousin has Asperger's._**

 _You've never told me about them._

 ** _She's on my dad's side, so I haven't seen her in years. But I remember her having it, and getting insulted a lot at school because of it._**

 _I see._

 ** _That's why I don't want you to have it._**

 ** _After everything with Billy, I don't want to see you doubting yourself like that again._**

 ** _So I'm sorry if I offended you with how I acted._**

 _I know you, Maya. I know that things have been hard for you right now._

 ** _What do you mean?_**

 _Well, Shawn hasn't stopped by in a few weeks, and you're worried about the date he'll go on with your mom as soon as he's back. And I know that your life seems a lot more out of control with the limited art classes going on, which is your main place to vent your life. And I know that you feel guilty about not telling Riley about your discovery. And I think you're confused about what's happening with you and Lucas. And I know you're worried about Riley and me, just in general, because you, of all people know that we, of all people, are the biggest targets._

 _So I get it. And thanks for your concern._

 _Read_ _Tuesday_

 _Maya?_

 _Delivered_

* * *

Wednesday **9:17 PM**

 ** _I left my planner in my locker. What chapters are we supposed to read for Harper?_**

 _Four and five._

 ** _Thanks._**

 _We're not gonna talk about what I said yesterday?_

 ** _There's nothing to say about that. My life is my life and yours is yours._**

 _Is something wrong, Maya?_

 ** _Something's always wrong, Farkle. And sometimes it's so many things you can't even put it into words._**

 _Maya, tell me what's going on._

 ** _I have to go._**

 _Maya!_

 _Delivered_

* * *

"So you and Smackle, huh?" Maya asked as the two got onto the subway. The Matthews' were heading out to a Knicks game that night and Lucas's curfew was insanely early, in Maya's opinion, so that left her and Farkle on the subway back to his place together.

"Is this payback for everything I've been saying about you and Lucas?"

"A bit." She paused before saying, "Riley was talking about like forces repelling."

"She still tried to accept what she thought was Lucas proposing. She's got a little ways to go."

"Well, I heard Charlie talking to Billy in Spanish about going to the Knicks game tonight."

"And you asked where he was sitting."

"I did. And, believe it or not, they're actually not that far from each other."

"To Riley and Charlie," Farkle said, holding up his hand for a high five.

"To Riley and Charlie."


	5. Cory and Topanga

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: So it's not actually Saturday but I watched this episode live and so I was just like "What the hell?" so here's chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Monday** 3:56 PM

 _Maya and Lucas sitting in a tree…_

 ** _I'm dealing with Riley right now. Can we talk later?_**

 _Yeah, yeah, of course. What's going on?_

 ** _She's worried about not living up to her parents._**

 _She can always talk to me. My dad runs a multi-billion dollar company._

 ** _You want to take over the world, Farkle. You don't seem to have that problem._**

 _I guess._

 ** _Anyways, aren't you supposed to be preparing for athlete training?_**

 _Shut up._

* * *

"So… what's going on with you and Maya?" Farkle asks Lucas. He pauses, then laughs uncomfortably.

"We're just friends, Farkle."

"Okay." _That sounds fake but okay._

* * *

 **Monday** 5:00 PM

 _You get everything sorted?_

 _Maya? You there?_

 _Delivered_

* * *

 **Monday** 6:30 PM

 ** _Sorry, Riley took a little longer than expected._**

 ** _How was it with Lucas?_**

 _Good. Really, really good._

 ** _Is that all you're gonna say?_**

 _We're doing the report in class tomorrow. You'll hear then._

 ** _Did you still want me to help you run lines?_**

 _That'd be great, yeah! I'm meeting Smackle there in an hour, if you wanna head over now._

 ** _See you there in 15._**

* * *

"How'd you get to be Jetsam anyway?" Maya asks, setting his _Little Mermaid, Jr._ script down on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were gonna be Pippin."

"We're lucky that they're even going through with the play, so I'll consent to playing Jetsam. Even if it is at the expense of the art classes."

"I'm on the set building and painting committee; Ms. Kossal set it up for me. So it's not like I won't be painting, and then I can draw all the time."

"I know, I know," he laughs. "So we're not gonna talk about the whole hand-on-the-waist thing?"

"There's more important things in life then crushes, Farkle."

"I know."

"Good. Now, Scene 4…"

* * *

 **A/N: I headcanon that, after Creativity, the arts classes and art extracurriculars at JQA were on a rotation that allowed them to still offer all of them while they worked out a way to get funding. Next chapter will be up next week!**


	6. Rileytown

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Monday** 7:12 AM 

_Where are we meeting this morning? Library, Mr. Matthews's classroom, hallway, or somewhere else?_

 ** _Well, considering Riley's still in her pajamas and just called me a bully, you or Lucas will have to decide._**

 _Riley's still in her pajamas after 7 AM?_

 ** _Yup._**

 _What's going on?_

 ** _I don't know._**

* * *

 **Monday** 6:58 PM

 ** _She caved. You were right._**

 _Someone's hurting Riley?_

 ** _I think it's a cyberbully of some sort. It's bad, Farkle._**

 _How bad?_

 ** _Ugly, gross sobbing._**

 _From Smiley Riley?_

 ** _Yeah._**

 _Oh, by the way, Lucas got out of the restraints._

 ** _WHAT?!_**

* * *

"You've done good, Peaches," Farkle says as everyone in the halls slowly begins to walk away. Charlie breaks out from behind Clarissa and makes his way up to Riley with a somewhat nervous blush, and the two seem to be deep in conversation.

"Have I?"

"You always do." Maya smiles at him hesitantly, her gaze locked on Charlie and Riley. "You think she'll ever realize it on her own?"

"I don't know. I want her to, but at the same time…"

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not in love with this chapter, but I think it fits well with this episode.**


	7. World: Of Terror 2

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: I know that this is not going up directly after Friday's episode, but I said on my profile (Which I don't know how many people look at) that I was waiting because I thought that they characters might appear in one of the other crossover episodes, which they did (** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **, in case anyone's interested).**

* * *

 **Saturday** 5:14 PM

 ** _What time do you want to meet up at the Spooktacular?_**

 _6? Smackle and I are going to grab an early dinner before she takes her sister out trick-or-treating, and I'll be passing ._

 ** _See you then._**

* * *

 **Saturday** 5:44 PM

 _We took the wrong subway, since Lucas can't read the maps. We'll be a little late._

 ** _Why would you let Huckleberry navigate?_**

 _He said he knew what he was doing!_

 ** _Alright, whatever. Topanga wants to babysit us, anyways._**

 _Which is probably smart._

 ** _Whatever._**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Farkle shouted, having to grab Maya's shoulders before she and Riley could run into them. "What're you doing?"

"It's haunted! It's really, really haunted!" Riley screeched.

"Okay, RIley, calm down," Lucas said. "C'mon, I'm taking you in and you'll see it's _not_ haunted." Lucas and RIley walked away, leaving Farkle and Maya in front of the house.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"I just had dinner."

"Well I haven't. C'mon; I heard some giant bunny talking about cheese tots."

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter will be up either Friday or Saturday!**


	8. Rah Rah

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Sunday** 9:49 PM

 ** _Farkle._**

 _Look. We both know exactly how all of this is going to go down._

 ** _At least come with me._**

 _You're her best friend!_

 ** _So are you!_**

 _Yeah but you guys have like a bond. It's much more important than the friendship that I have with her._

 ** _Don't say that._**

 _Look, I'll make you a deal. If she makes it to Day 2, I'll get Lucas and Zay to join the two of us in cheering her on/getting her to back out._

* * *

 **Monday** 5:00 PM

 ** _She made it to Day 2._**

 _You're joking._

 ** _I wouldn't joke about Riley's accomplishments._**

* * *

 **Thursday** 7:10 PM

 _Maya._

 ** _Yeah?_**

 _Perez flipping Hilton is coming to our school on Monday._

 ** _Why?_**

 _To do a story._

 ** _About…?_**

 _Take a wild guess._

 ** _You're joking._**

 _No, I'm not._

 ** _Perez Hilton wants to do a story on Riley. Our Riley._**

 _Yes._

 _And I already promised we'd be there._

 _With posters._

 ** _Well, guess I'll be coming over to use your craft room tomorrow. Will Lillie mind if I use most of her supplies or will I get in trouble again?_**

 _You did not get in trouble with her, since I simply forgot to tell her you were coming over. But the twins are at some science seminar all weekend; you'll be fine._

 ** _Sweet. See you then._**

* * *

"Guys, _guys_!" Maya laughed as Lucas tried to pull out all the posterboard that he could find, "We're only making one poster for each of us. We don't need that much. But we will need an abundance of glitter."

"Lillie keeps glitter over there," Farkle said, pointing to a cabinet over by Zay.

"So how come your sister has a normal name?" Zay asked. Lucas promptly smacked his arm.

"No, it's a valid question. Mom and Dad had me first, and once they realized the curse that would follow me around they chose more normal names for the twins, though they did name one 'Millie' and the other 'Lillie' with a very odd spelling, so they just cursed them differently." Zay cocked his head to the side like he was thinking about it before nodding.

"Is this their wedding picture?" Lucas asked, pointing it out on the wall. It was a picture Maya had seen dozens of times since entering Lillie's lair, but she also knew the story behind it. It didn't seem like Lucas did.

"Yep."

"Wait… are you in this?" Lucas continued, pointing at the ring bearer in the picture. "That is you!"

"Yep. Millie and Lillie are the flower girls in the bright blue dresses."

"How old were you when they got married?"

"Five; it was right before kindergarten. Didn't I tell you this before, Lucas?"

"Based on his reaction, I would think not," Zay laughed, coming back to the table with Lillie's box full of glitter. "Your sister is _really_ into arts and crafts, dude."

"Were literally in her lair right now. Millie's is a dance studio. Mine is a chem lab. Lillie's is an arts and crafts room."

"Alright, c'mon; Perez Hilton will see this, people," Maya laughed, grabbing a pencil to write out the words that would adorn her poster.

"And Riley. That's more important," Farkle replied. Maya made a gesture to indicate she agreed, but didn't say anything else.

"Vanessa still hasn't called me back," Zay announced in the middle of a beautiful silence that Maya knew was rare with the four of them together.

"Zay," Lucas sighed, "Not now."


	9. Texas

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: This chapter is going to span all three parts, and I hope the divisions will be pretty clear.**

 **Also, if any of you read my Descendants story** _ **The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree**_ **, sorry for not updating Friday;** _ **Girl Meets Texas**_ **mental preparation consumed me.**

 **Guest who asked whether I'm a Rucas or Lucaya shipper :** **I'm a Lucaya shipper.**

* * *

"What did your parents say?" Maya asked Farkle at lunch. Almost the second the door had shut behind Zay, Lucas, and Pappy Joe, Riley, Farkle, and Maya had devised a plan to go to Texas for the weekend, and it was slowly being set in motion.

"They wanted to talk to Pappy Joe, so I had them talk to Zay who pulled out his best Pappy Joe imitation. They didn't think it was Zay, so obviously he did a good job. How about you?"

"My mom said I can go if you and Riley are. I'll text her now."

"And Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are taking us to the train station after school."

"Yup," Maya agreed as they made their way to their designated table.

* * *

 **Saturday** 2:32 PM

 _Do you wanna talk?_

 ** _I'll be fine._**

 _Really?_

 ** _Yeah._**

* * *

 **Saturday 2:59 PM**

 _He won._

 ** _I saw._**

 _Are you really never gonna talk to him again?_

 ** _Probably._**

 _Maya, I know that you've hated the third degree that I've been giving you about your feelings for Lucas, but do you have a crush on him?_

 _Delivered_

* * *

 **Saturday** 6:20 PM

 _Where are you guys?_

 ** _We're on our way back._**

 ** _And she knows that I've known for a while._**

 _Holy shit._

 ** _But I don't know whether she's trying to make me happy or what._**

 _Which do you think it is?_

 ** _I don't know._**

 ** _Don't say anything to Lucas, alright? We're almost there._**

 _Yeah, of course._

* * *

"Come to any conclusions?" Farkle said as they followed Pappy Joe up to the firepit.

"Farkle…"

"Maya. I see the way he looks at you in class, the way he talks to you and about you. And you know how you feel about him."

"But Josh-"

"You know, deep down, how you feel about Josh, Maya, and it's not the way you feel about Lucas."

She gave him a long glance, but then simply said, "We're falling behind," and walked ahead of him.

* * *

 **Wednesday** 7:26 PM

 _You've been avoiding me all week and you haven't answered any of my texts. I need you to talk to me, Maya, since you're obviously not going to talk to anyone else._

 ** _I'll talk to you when I have an answer for you, alright?_**

 _Considering that's more than I feel like anyone's gotten out of you all week, I'll just have to take it._

 ** _Yeah, you will._**

* * *

After Charlie and Riley had left, Farkle glanced back to Maya and Lucas. He knew they were all so confused about everything but… he couldn't shake this feeling that something was brewing underneath the surface with them, and Zay seemed to think it, too, which gave him some reassurance that he wasn't going crazy.

But at the same time, what he'd originally believed about Riley when Maya first made the discovery didn't add up anymore. Riley, once she started calling Lucas a brother, wasn't acting quite like herself anymore. Had Maya been wrong, somehow? After all, they were still pretty young. And he remembered Katy saying to someone that when you were close to someone like that, you couldn't see straight. Maybe that's all that had happened.

He wasn't sure anymore about whether he wanted Riley with Lucas or Maya. Lucas and Maya were the definition of "opposites attract," and it seemed like Riley had some trouble with Lucas's anger issues, which were a part of him, and Charlie was _exactly_ what Riley was looking for. But Lucas and Riley had always been better at _real_ conversation than Lucas and Maya had been, and they seemed more open with each other than Maya and Lucas were. He didn't know anymore. Human beings could be so confusing.

"Hey, I gotta go; I'm babysitting the twins tonight," he lied to the ones still inside Topanga's. Zay nodded, though he seemed skeptical, and Lucas and Maya still seemed so confused about everything that he merely got two absentminded nods. "Maya, text me later."

"Okay," she said, and he could tell she was barely paying attention.

* * *

 **Thursday** 9:48 PM

 ** _Well. I'm on the subway._**

 _How'd it go?_

 ** _Awkward. Kind of forced._**

 _It did seem to be heading in that direction._

 ** _I'm going over to Riley's now. Maybe the bay window will help us._**

 _I don't know. I don't think this is a situation where you can help each other. You just have to try and know your own feelings._

 ** _Maybe. I guess we'll just have to find out._**


	10. The Forgiveness Project

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Monday** 5:41 PM

 ** _You can find out someone's address, right? With your dad's interface thing?_**

 _Yeah. Who?_

 _ **Kermit Clutterbucket**._

 _Maya._

 _Are you sure?_

 ** _Positive._**

* * *

 **Tuesday** 7:12 PM

 _You send it?_

 ** _Yeah. I can't believe he lived just a few hours away._**

* * *

"It was such a formulaic movie," Farkle told her right before English class, "I promise that you probably would've figured it out as well."

"I'm sure I would've, Farkle," she said back, but she knew that neither of them believed her.

* * *

 **Thursday** 5:13 PM

 ** _Farkle?_**

 _Yeah?_

 ** _I'm not okay._**

 _I figured, after class today. Did something more happen?_

 _ **He didn't do his job.**_

 _I would give you a hug, but, you know. Text._

 ** _Will you come give me one? Please. You give really good ones._**

 _Yeah. I just dropped Smackle off at her apartment. Where are you?_

 ** _Still at Topanga's._**

 _Good. Right across the street._

 ** _Farkle?_**

 _Yeah?_

 ** _What now?_**

 _You go on._

 ** _How?_**

 _The way you always have, Maya. The way you always have._


	11. Belief

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: I know this is late, but on Friday I barely paid the episode any attention, and on Saturday I spent the whole day with my cousins and had no time to rewatch the episode until today.**

 **Okay, so I know that the next episode ( _Girl Meets the New Year_ ) is airing in early December, but I'm challenging myself to not do any writing for the first few weeks of December to work on studying for my exams, so this story will not get updated until Saturday, December 19, with all the chapters for episodes airing during that time being posted then. A more thorough schedule will be posted on both my profile and my tumblr (little-miss-antisocial dot tumblr dot com) in the coming weeks.**

 **This chapter adds in some texts from Lucas. Remember, Maya's texts are italicized and bold and Farkle's are italicized, and then Lucas's are italicized and underlined.**

 **UPDAT** **E** **12/2/15 (This will also be in Chapter 12) : Hey guys! So, with Season 2 drawing to a close, so will this story. However, I will write a new one with this same format for Season 3, just it will be under a different name. I'm considering writing a prequel to _Protection_ during the hiatus that will cover Season 1 up through "Girl Meets Fish." Would you guys be interested in that? Instead of responding in the reviews,  please vote in the poll at the top of my profile page. If you do not know who to get there, simply click on the blue "what-is-a-social-life" in between the envelope and the story picture at the top of the page, which will take you to my profile, where the poll should be at the top. Thanks!**

* * *

"Look what I found," Maya said as she walked into the room, waved the two five dollar bills in Lucas's face. "But one is hers," she said, pointing at Riley, who sighed.

"Maya, you need to believe in something."

"Why does she have to believe in a god?" Farkle asked. "I believe in science and I'm fine."

"Well, that aside, why are you wearing that? Are you transitioning back to turtlenecks?" Maya asked, glancing at his outfit.

"Millie and Lillie got into all my clothes and used them to make stuff for their dolls, and these were the only things I had that weren't either cut up or coated in glitter. I'll be like this until the end of the week, when my parents get back and can take me shopping, because last time Helena went shopping with dad's credit card, she was held by the mall security."

"Ah," she agreed, sitting down and placing her elbow onto Lucas's desk.

And he noticed.

"Is this okay?" she asked. They had had a talk after the whole dating thing to just take a break from that side of things and focus on their friendship for now.

"Yeah, of course it is."

* * *

 **Tuesday** 9:15 PM

 ** _Farkle?_**

 _Yeah?_

 ** _I do believe in something. Just not in anything religious, I don't think._**

 _I understand. I believe in science._

 ** _And I believe in friendship. Isn't that enough?_**

 _Well, I think Riley wants you to believe in God because she wants you to remember that there is a higher power keeping you safe, especially after everything that happened last week with your dad. I think that's why she's pushing it so hard this week._

 ** _Oh._**

 _Yeah._

 ** _Thanks for helping._**

 _Always._

* * *

"So since I've got that baseball game tonight, I can't meet at Topanga's at five," Lucas said to Maya.

"Okay. We can just meet at one of our houses."

"Well, you're coming over for dinner tonight, so why don't Farkle and Lucas just come over and we can work on it afterwards," Riley offered.

"We'll be there," Farkle said, sharing a look with Lucas.

* * *

 **Thursday** 7:28 PM

 ** _Food's getting cold, you two!_**

 _We're on our way, Maya._

 _Yeah, Lucas and the baseball team just had to play two extra innings._

 _Sorry that Einstein Academy is full of people who are way too well rounded!_

 ** _Just hurry up, Huckleberry. Auggie's mouth is watering uncontrollably._**

 _We're on our way, Maya._

 _We're literally getting off the subway now. Calm down._


	12. New Year

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: (This was also on Chapter 11, but there is new information, so please read regardless!) So, with Season 2 drawing to a close, so will this story. However, I will write a new one with this same format for Season 3, just it will be under a different name. I'm considering writing a prequel to _Protection_ during the hiatus that will cover Season 1 up through Season 2's "Girl Meets Fish." Would you guys be interested in that? Instead of responding in the reviews,  please vote in the poll at the top of my profile page, and I would appreciate it if EVERYONE who reads this would vote. If you do not know how to get there, simply click on the blue "what-is-a-social-life" in between the envelope and the story picture at the top of the page, which will take you to my profile, where the poll is at the very top. The poll will close once Chapter 13 (STEM) is posted, which should be either January 8th or 9th, unless the air date changes or I can't watch it for some reason. Thanks!**

"Okay. Mr. Matthews teaching lessons to our lives, I could get behind. But Harper? That's not okay," Maya complains as she walks over to the lunch table.

"Mr. Matthews did hire her. Maybe he's pushing this lesson?" Farkle, the only other person at their table, replied. There was a pause as she swallowed her food before she asked, "How's Smackle?"

"Good. I'm still not 100% sure what to get her for Christmas, but things are good."

"Good," Maya echoed as Lucas sat down. That ended conversation for a little while.

* * *

 **Friday** 12:04 AM

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

* * *

 **Friday** 7:51 PM

 _Maya why were you awake at midnight?_

 ** _Why not?_**

 _Because it's Christmas?_

 ** _Exactly!_**

 _You're insane._

 _Merry Christmas._

* * *

 **Saturday** 12:28 AM

 _Maya?_

 ** _I don't know if I want to talk to you._**

 _I did the right thing, Maya!_

 ** _For Riley! I want a say in this; I deserve to have a say! These are my feelings, Farkle._**

 _I know that, and you have a say! You all just need to have everything out in the open so you can actually discuss this, all three of you, together. This affects each of you in a different way, and it can't be something just one of you decides._

 ** _Oh._**

 _I was just trying to help. I care about all of you._

 ** _I get it. I don't know if I fully support it, but I get it._**

 ** _She loves him?_**

 _That was the word I had to use to get everyone to understand. I couldn't very well say Riley still like-likes Lucas, now could I?_

 ** _Suppose not._**

 ** _Happy New Year, Farkle._**

 _Happy New Year._


	13. STEM

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: The poll for a prequel is now CLOSED, and I will be doing a prequel, entitled** _ **Take On The World**_ **, which will start sometime after** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **.**

 **Guest who wanted a different ending to Chapter 12 :** **In this fanfiction, especially in the early chapters, Farkle** **thinks** **there is** _ **something**_ **between Maya and Lucas. He also** **knows** **there is** _ **something**_ **between Riley and Lucas. He wanted Maya to admit to whether or not there was something, and then Riley did it for her in Texas and echoed what Maya has been saying to him since the Yearbook chapter: Riley likes Lucas like a brother. However, throughout Texas Parts 2 & 3, he's like "Wait, what," so he gets Riley to talk. But she won't say anything to anyone else. Farkle is smart; he may not be the best with feelings, but he knows that everything needs to be out in the open before anything else can happen. So, I'm sorry that it didn't end the way you wanted, but if anyone's not speaking to Farkle, it's most likely going to be Riley, not Maya or even Lucas.**

* * *

 **Monday** 9:18 PM

 ** _Riley's getting all fired up._**

 _About what?_

 ** _You'll find out tomorrow morning._**

 _What?_

 ** _Nothing._**

 ** _Good night, Farkle._**

 _Good night?_

* * *

"Thanks for the warning," Farkle said, still in his daze, as they walked into English class.

"I mostly just wanted to see your face," she replied as she took her seat.

* * *

 **Thursday** 5:46 PM

 _Do you think I'm a sexist pig?_

 ** _Riley would tell me to say yes._**

 _But what about you? What do you think?_

 ** _I think there are times when you can be sexist, especially when it comes to science._**

 _Oh._

 ** _You know how they say everyone's a little racist?_**

 _Yeah._

 ** _Well I think everyone is also a little sexist. A lot of the time, girls get stuff easier, and I like that, not having to try as hard to do as well. That makes me sexist._**

 _I wasn't trying to be. Sexist, that is._

 ** _I don't think anybody tries to be racist or sexist. They just are._**

 _I think I agree with you there._


	14. Money

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: So apparently, they'd never been over to Farkle's house, which makes the last bit of my Rah Rah chapter technically not canon. Oh well.**

* * *

 **Monday** 4:14 PM

 ** _How you holding up?_**

 _I don't know. My family lost a lot of money. So what._

 ** _Is it really that simple? I mean, you're going to be living a pretty different lifestyle._**

 _It'll be good for Lillie and Millie. Teach them about the value of money._

 ** _Farkle._**

 _I gotta get to debate._

* * *

"Mr. Matthews, can I text him?" Maya asks as she hears his footsteps retreat down the hallway.

He seems to understand not only why she won't let anyone go after him, but also why _she_ needs to do this. "Go ahead."

* * *

 **Tuesday** 11:27 AM

 ** _Farkle?_**

 _I'll get back to you._

* * *

"Maya?"

"I don't know if he'll be coming back today, sir."

* * *

 **Tuesday** 12:39 PM

 _I'll be back in time for English. Would you mind smuggling me some lunch?_

 ** _Not at all._**

 _I think that Minkus International might actually be okay._

 ** _Well that's good, right?_**

 _I think so._

* * *

She grabs his arm as he makes his way to order smoothies.

"Thank you for betting on me," she tells him.

"You're my friend. I'll always bet on you."

* * *

 **Thursday** 11:26 PM

 _The guys fixing your roof will be there between nine and noon tomorrow. Your mom doesn't even need to be there as long as they have access to the key._

 ** _Thank you, Farkle._**

 _I'll always bet on you, Maya. Always._


	15. Commonism

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

"Farkle? Why the turtleneck?" Maya asked when he walked into her bedroom, once again in his old clothes.

"I lost a bet to Zay about not spoiling the end of a movie. I don't think I'll be getting a better sandwich at lunch on Monday. You ready to study?"

"Hit me."

* * *

 **Sunday** 4:10 PM

 ** _Did you rat me out to the Honor Board? About cheating on that History test?_**

 _What? No, I would never! I thought that you had ratted me out._

 ** _Who told on me then? Riley will probably go to her grave denying it._**

 _Probably. But I don't know._

* * *

"Did you really get an exorcism?" Maya asked Zay as they walked to gym. She'd waited for him until Geraldine had dismissed him from the cafeteria- in part because they're friends, and in part because she has a reputation to uphold as not being on time to gym.

"Did you really cheat?"

"Of course I cheated."

"But you retained the information. Apparently that doesn't happen, though I don't think that's true. I think you were so stressed out from working crew on the play that instead of just guessing like normal you decided to cheat, because it's easier," he replied. "And yet, Farkle sits behind you, which is probably why you've never cheated off of him before.

"You're not supposed to notice everything," she said to him, and he laughed.

"In my family, everyone is sane, but doesn't notice anything. I'm not sane, but notice everything."

"I see. So… do you know if-" She stopped and burst into the girls' locker room before he could ask any more questions.

* * *

 **Tuesday** 9:34 PM

 ** _Riley's still hopelessly lost about this communism stuff._**

 _I know. John Lennon? Really? They're not even spelled the same._

 ** _I can't bare to tell her._**

 _Don't; I think she'll figure it out soon enough._

 _And if not, it's still pretty adorable._

 ** _ikr_**

* * *

 **Wednesday** 5:19 PM

 ** _You like my new Instagram bio?_**

" _The individual is welcomed here."_

 ** _It's a good line._**

 _I think it's perfect._


	16. Bay Window

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Because of the nature of this episode, I'm going to include a child Markle scene and a future Markle scene.**

* * *

 **Saturday** 1:14 PM

 ** _Heading to Riley's._**

 _I'm supposed to be tutoring Lucas, but I have a feeling he'll want to come over._

 ** _Should I tell Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to expect you two for dinner?_**

 _Yeah, probably._

* * *

"I think babies are ugly," Farkle tells her at recess. Riley had passed around a picture of her new baby brother all day at school with a big smile, Charlie Gardner trailing behind her; since Maya and Farkle were in a different class than Riley, she'd had to branch out a little, and now she and Charlie were almost as inseparable as she had always been with Maya and Farkle.

"Auggie's okay, I think," Maya replies. "He cries a lot, though."

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you sad?"

"I don't know what happened to my daddy. He went for a walk and he still hasn't come back."

Farkle hugs her for real for the first time that day, and nothing is ever quite the same.

* * *

"Congratulations Maya Penelope Hart on becoming an artist-in-residence!" Farkle yells loudly from their over-stuffed booth in the back of the bar. The assembled group cheers and clinks their glasses together. Zay and Maya toss their shots back in one gulp, while everyone else, with their wine and beer and other beverages, just took a rather liberal slip.

"When's the opening again?" Zay asks as he practically slams his shot glass onto to the table.

"Two weeks. I expect you all there, even though it starts at ten," she said threateningly, her gaze lasting the longest on Lucas, who simply laughed.

"Of course I'll be there, Maya."

"We all will," Smackle promises. "You wanna get me more water?" she says to Farkle, reaching her arm out around Zay and Riley to hold her cup in front of his face.

"Why me?"

"You're on the edge, idiot," she replies. He sighs and stands up, and Maya stands up to to get a beer and accompanies him to the bar.

"Nice ring," he comments, and she smiles, rolling her eyes, knowing he's not talking about her and Riley's friendship ring.

"You happen to know why Smackle's not drinking Zay under the table?"

"You're not seriously implying that, are you? We're all twenty-one, Maya- well, you and Lucas are twenty-two, but still- and this is _Smackle_. I find it baffling there's even a ring on your finger."

"It's a _promise ring_ , idiot, not an engagement ring. But, yeah, I was still a little surprised that I said yes. And that he got it for me, but it's important to him that I have it, and if it's important to him, it's important to me.."

"Is there a reason everyone is calling me an idiot tonight?"

"Because you're kind of acting like one, considering how smart you are," she laughed. She finally caught the attention of the bartender and the two ordered the drinks before she turned around so her back was against the bar, looking at the people surrounding them.

"You were always pretty mature, but I don't think I've ever seen you so willing embrace change."

"I found a boy I love and hope to spend the rest of my life with, I have my foot in the door as an artist, my best friends that I've had since I was at least seven are still with me almost all the time- I'm even closer to you now that I'll be in Soho-"

"You wear his promise ring, but you haven't moved in together yet?"

"Baby steps, Farkle; it's only been a day. And the Soho apartment is big enough for two. Whether or not we'll actually move in together any time soon…"

"Well, you're still willingly accepting the baby steps. That's progress, Maya, from eighth grade."

"I'm growing up, Farkle; just like you are. You're wearing your glasses again for the first time since sixth grade, your wardrobe has _definitely_ changed, and you've become bearable to go to the movies with," she replied.

"Ha, ha," he said, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to leave the relationships in the future segment open-ended; I hope I succeeded!**


	17. Legacy

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Final chapter of** _ **Protection**_ **! The prequel,** _ **Take On The World**_ **, covering all of the first season and up through "Girl Meets Fish" is currently on my profile, and I will have a sequel once season three starts, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

 **A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! I am so grateful for every single one!**

* * *

"I'm coming over tomorrow and you're both going to be there," Lucas announces at Topanga's, glancing back and forth between Maya and Riley.

"Why?" Riley asks, too casually.

"Because we're going to talk about this."

* * *

 **Monday** 11:58 PM

 _What happened? I couldn't get anything out of Riley._

 ** _Then she told you everything._**

 _She didn't tell me anything. I want to help, but I can't if you don't explain it._

 ** _You've helped enough, Farkle._**

 _By the way, I've been kidnapped by Einstein Academy._

 ** _WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT?!_**

 ** _We're coming by during lunch._**

* * *

"Great speech, Farkle," Lucas laughs, clapping his friend on the back.

"Inspiring," Zay affirms.

"I learned from the best."

"Pictures, pictures, then we're heading to the Matthews'!" Katy calls, pushing Maya and Riley forward.

"Mom," Maya groans, but Katy shushes her. Farkle and Zay, exchanging a glance, stand on either side of Lucas. Riley comes and stands next to Farkle while Maya takes Zay, who presses a kiss to her cheek that she quickly wipes off.

"ISAIAH!" Patricia Babineaux shouts, "Behave!"

Maya snorts as he frowns and then fixes her gaze on her mother, smiling widely.

* * *

"We can't stay long," Mary Grace says as she wraps her arms tightly around Lucas's chest, making him look the very definition of uncomfortable. "Andrew and Eric's boss is celebrating his twenty-fifth wedding anniversary and everyone's invited."

"Mama, you're crushing me," Lucas manages to get out and Mary Grace jumps away, grinning sheepishly. Maya has to hide her laughter behind her hand. She's only met Mary Grace Friar a handful of times, but every time she does she loves seeing the way Lucas is so easily embarrassed by her.

"I'm sorry. Just, after-" she stops herself before she can finish, shaking her head. "I'm just so proud of you, baby."

"What about me?" Zay asks, and Patricia playfully slaps his arm.

"Mary Grace, it's perfectly fine if you want to leave Lucas and Zay here."

"Yeah, they can spend the night at our house," Farkle agrees with Topanga, "Right, Dad?"

"If they want to risk getting Lillie and Millie's stomach bug," Stuart laughs. Mary Grace looks hesitant at that, but after a glance with Andrew, she agrees, Patricia and Eric quickly following suit. A few minutes later, they lead Zay's two protesting brothers and his bored older sister away, both promising to call the Minkuses in the morning and thanking Stuart, Cory, and Topanga. The two boys make their way over to the ledge, looking out at the city view. Farkle steps over to Maya.

"Everything okay?" he whispers, and she nods.

"Why wouldn't it be?"


End file.
